User talk:Erex Malren
Talk Archives *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 *User:Chance.purvis/TalkArchive8 RE: Actually, my Battlefront is not working at the best at all right now because my computer hardrive is some what no longer compatible with BF2, but do you think the code still work on your side? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will tell to you on chat. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:45, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Response needed What do you think of this idea? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hello, Chance, or should I call you Erex now? I wish you a very Merry Christmas and happy New Year, you where another great friend I have trusted on this wiki, and with your help, lead me ways to imploy Wiki tech and others of such manner. Thank you a lot, Chance! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chance...kinda need your help again Um...Can you tell me what I needed to download again to make mods? And maybe a link to a good tutorial too? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Erm... I mean making mods, not installing them, as in ZeroEditor, Texture files, etc. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Erex/Chance! How are you doing? Have you heard the news about the new Battlefront? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *What?! You are telling me that you haven't heard of it? Well, buddy, they are making a new Battlefront! It is basically a Battlefront 3, but they decide it to be a reboot of the series! I believe the user Evanf got it covered in his blog: User blog:Evanf/Star Wars Battlefront.. 1? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Here is the vid that is etched into our head: I know! It gave me a rush also! By the way, any plans to alter your signature? It still say "chance" (not that I mind) and the signature colors keep making me think it is Kingo. Maybe red and black is good? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Chance! I just mess around with the wiki's messaging system again, this time, major changes include the chat's texts. If you are online right now, I am willing to try it out to see how well it sounds. Come on chat when you are ready! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *Okay, that was an understatement, I am figuratively dying to see the chat's new text. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *I am back on, sorry, looking around the wiki while I was waiting...I am back on chat now. Are you still online? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Though you are no longer Chance, Merry Christmas! With a new year ahead, hope you come and visit sometimes! (Like I do...) :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Chance! Tuggie is back on youtube! I just found out yesterday! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Hey, Chance! I know we haven't spoken in a while, but nonetheless, best wishes to you for this Holiday Season! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. Is your shoulder alright now? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Aw, get better soon, man... Until then, take it easy, alright? No one wants you to get more hurt than you areadly are. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Chance, about DICE's Battlefront... There is a chance that somebody will make another wiki of it. I don't want to force them to merge with us, or else we would repeat our incident with Wookieepedia, which isn't appealing to anyone. I think it is best to form a partnership once the said wiki reaches 50-100 articles. If they try to make another Battlefront Wiki altogether (like original Battlefront + Dice content), I believe we should notify them. What is your opinion on this? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:37, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello With Battlefront 3 and the Star Wars Celebration only a month away, I have been asked to come by an help update this wikia to reflect the new game. That generally means visuals and content. I am always open to suggestions or questions and everything I edit is certainly reversible but my goal is always to benefit the community and draw in more users. I will be around quite a bit over the next couple of weeks starting tomorrow. I came by here on the 19th and easily jumped about 6 inches out of my chair when I got hit with the music on the mainpage. While using audio is all well and good, and certainly allowed, I highly suggest that the verbatim used to plant it there be removed so that the music does not automatically play, scaring the dignity out of every user that stops by. I left a message on Anakin's talk page explain how to embed it instead into a music player, giving users the choice of listening to it but my message is still unanswered. I will be copying this message on the walls of the other two active admins so that you are all aware of my presence over the next couple of week (or more, depending). Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:57, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Title? For the new Battlefront released in December, should we name it "Star Wars: Battlefront III" or "Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE)" since it's a reboot? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Title Alright...by the way, leave a signature...it gets me confused. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:10, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation with Battlefield? An admin from Battlefield just proposed an idea of forming an affiliation with us, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Chance! I don't know if you saw Battlefront on E3, but if you didn't, feel free to check out the the main page as that staff nicely put there for us. Nonetheless, it became one of E3 finalists and this is where we get busy, so lets do the best! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:25, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Heroes and Villains Some edits by User:Vulture Droid (some under the name of DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid) brought up an issue we haven't really thought about: people have different opinions as to who is a Hero and who is a Villain in Star Wars. With that in mind: should we A: stick to the "canon" stance call all CIS/Empire hero units villains, or B: Refer to ALL heroes as heroes? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 23:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! A staff member is suggesting we put a gaming footer on our main page, is that a good idea? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC)